


Team Bonding

by alunsina



Series: VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon fills [8]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alunsina/pseuds/alunsina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N vs. roller coasters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Team Bonding

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the VIXX Three Sentence Ficathon prompt: N, roller coasters.

The roller coaster seats only 12 people and one of them, unfortunately, is Hakyeon.

"This is for the team, I'm doing this for the whole team, we are bonding, there's so much bonding, right?" Hakyeon babbles off as both Sanghyuk and Hongbin secure him in his seat beside manager hyung, their faces impassive as Hakyeon rattles off reasons why he is entrusting his fate to a metal claptrap designed to run on straw-thin rails.

He realizes too late why Sanghyuk and Hongbin took too long, why Taekwoon is quietly sipping his coffee on the sidelines, and why Wonshik and Jaehwan are preoccupied with getting the angle right on their VIXX TV camera: there is no team bonding, the bonding is a lie. Just as Hakyeon tries for dignified screaming, both Jaehwan and Wonshik send him off with hearts formed with their hands, Sanghyuk and Hongbin yell "Hwaiting hyung!" at him, and Taekwoon lifts his coffee at Hakyeon in a silent cheer.

"Fine, fine!" Hakyeon mumbles and tries to make his screaming look photogenic at least.


End file.
